Scarlet Dreams
by LiliXLover
Summary: A half drunken Cass at bar suddenly meets a man, a Courier and is immediately drawn to him, his looks and personality. Soon after a drunken Courier and Cass do something that will change both of their lives forever, for better or for worse. The prequel to a Crimson Rose.


**Info: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas or any Fallout game. This is the prequel to my **_**A Crimson Rose**_** story where the Courier meets a drunken Cass, and pretty soon the two drink each other silly and as most of you already know end up being married to one another. It's just a one chapter only story. Contains sexual content.**

* * *

**Scarlet Dreams**

"What'll it be cowgirl?" a young woman behind the bar questioned the young red headed woman.

"The usual…whiskey with scotch on the side." she replied pointing down and tapping the wood.

Cass continued drinking herself silly without any hesitation, trying to forget what happened to Cassidy Caravans. She was already half drunk, but she didn't care, this was her lifestyle and she was already sick and tired of life.

"Got my alcohol right here, got my caps, fuck the only thing I'm missing is a man by my side", she thought to herself.

After several hours of continuous drinking and depressive thoughts an interesting figure entered the bar. Cass's eyes followed the mysterious man and he sat at the barstool in front of her.

"A fresh looking face is rare to find now days, what'll you have handsome." the bartender was clearly also interested in the man.

"Whiskey with vodka on the side…actually just make it whiskey." he replied refusing to stare at the bartender.

The red headed cowgirl continued to look at the man, and easily summed him up to herself, "Around five foot eleven, dark blonde hair, a strong jaw, fearsome looking extremely dark brown eyes and a body to fucking die for."

The man looked into space as he took shots of whiskey, looking sombre and serious, as well as depressed and angry. Cass took her last shot and murmured to herself, "Oh why the fuck not."

In a hurry she walked over to him, "Should get to him before some slutty bitch does before me." She sat next to the barstool beside the man and gave a seductive chuckle.

"What's a fine piece like you doing at a shitty place like this, huh?" Cass turned to him giving him a wink.

The man turned to Cass and looked around, unsure whether she was talking to him or someone else, "Are you talking to me?"

A drunken smile appeared on her face, "Who else am I fucking talking too? So what's your story?"

"I don't want to talk about it, too many fucking rats in this godforsaken planet." the courier replied back seriously.

Cass scoffed and nodded in agreement but was interested in other areas of this man, she was growing tired of the same old crap and wanted fun.

"Where are you headed?" she began bombarding him with questions that made him feel uneasy.

"Nosy little cowgirl aren't you?" he half chuckled at her.

The Courier smile and shook his head he then guzzled down the last of whiskey and stood up from the barstool, giving a wink to Cass. "You never told me your name."

"Rose, but you can call me Cass, short for Cassidy", she continued smiling.

"Right, well it was good to meet you Cass, time for me to go." The Courier placed bottle caps on the bar and headed towards the front door.

"Wait!" Cass picked up her hat and placed it onto her head, "Why don't we have a competition?"

"What kind of competition?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion to the half drunken cowgirl.

"What do you think? Let's go to the bar down the street I heard they have the best fucking alcohol", she moved her head closer to the courier her freckles and reddened face were the first things the courier spotted on her face, but she was still incredibly attractive and alluring.

"Sure, whatever you say", he leaned over to the door.

Cass began moving her hands around the courier's manly arms, "These roads are dangerous, especially now that it's getting dark, and it would be such a fuckin' waste if you got killed by some junkie."

"I think I can take care of myself thank you very much", he cracked his fingers and gave a slight chuckle.

Cass gave a drunken wink to the man and gave a seductive smile, "Right...I'm sure you can, but it would do me good to stretch these legs and get some fresh air."

Cass followed the man from behind, watching his every movement and enjoying it, "Wouldn't mind taking a fucking bite out of that."

The Courier gave a glance overhead and chuckled lightly, "I heard that you know."

Cass snickered in the back and shook her head, "Maybe I wanted you to hear that."

_Several hours later..._

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride", the King was standing in front of the extremely drunken Cass and Courier.

The Courier grabbed Cass and lifted her in the air, kissing her passionately, the King then snapped his fingers, "Easy there lovebirds here's a key to your suite, enjoy your stay, I'm going out for a cigarette".

The alluring red head then suddenly grabbed the courier and slammed him against the wall, kissing him in the lips hungrily, clawing at his hair seductively.

The Courier lifted Cass from her legs and wrapped her around him, kissing each other as if they were hungry for one another, he unlocked the door with one hand and kicked the suite door open, the two bumped into objects before reaching the bed, Cass pushed him on the bed and began stripping him.

"Fuck it's been a while since I've done something like this." Cass violently ripped his shirt, revealing a naturally tanned masculine body, with slight body hair covering his chest.

The two removed their weaponry, rifles, combat knives and handguns among the few, the courier unbuttoned Cass's shirt and removed her white bra in a rush, she then kicked her boots away. Upon seeing the cowgirl's breasts he licked and kissed her breasts slowly.

The alcohol within her bloodstream made her even more hungrier, "Oh just do me already." He smiled widely as she mentioned this and removed her ripped jeans with incredible ease, he wouldn't mind taking a bite out of the red head either. She halted him for a moment and took off her cherished necklace placing it next to the bed stand.

Cass moved her hands up and down his rough stubble, her body heated up to an extreme point, she wanted him inside her, she didn't care that he was some stranger from distant lands, she just wanted a night of pleasure, to forget her messed up life, even though her drunken state would probably make her forget the night of passion.

She couldn't help but watch on as he removed her panties and placed his lips on her nether lips, the touch and the feeling made Cass moan in pleasure, but as he stuck his tongue down her, she couldn't feel herself letting go and losing herself in the pleasure.

Cass gasped and moaned as she took his boxer shorts off, "Oh my god! Aren't you a big ." She grabbed his stiff stick and licked it hungrily. Every lick made him groan in intense pleasure, he too was losing himself in the moment, trying to forget the past for just a moment.

The Courier wrapped his strong arms around her waist and took control, she felt different sensation to what she usually felt, she moaned pleasurably with each and every slow touch. Both the scarlet haired cowgirl and mysterious courier spent the entire night together, absorbing each other with extreme passion.

The duo fell asleep alongside one another after a night of passion, the morning heat suddenly entered the room and the first to slowly awaken was Cass, unknown to the two, a new chapter was about to begin for them, a chapter that will forever change their lives.

* * *

**I'm currently working on my next chapter for my crimson rose story so in the meantime I wrote up a prequel to my first Courier and Cass story. The Courier isn't the douchebag he turned out to be in my first story, there's more to my courier then being a cocky, overconfident guy. Hope you enjoyed this one chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
